


another jacket bites the dust

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s01e12 Malec, Sharing Clothes, it doesn't come up but raphael is totes ace demi-aro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon's taking off his suit jacket, back in his new room when Raphael just <i>appears</i> behind him. </p>
<p>“So, how was your date?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	another jacket bites the dust

Simon's taking off his suit jacket, back in his new room when Raphael just _appears_ behind him. 

“So, how was your date?” 

“G- _dammit_ Raphael!” Simon yelps, jumping and spinning around while yanking his arm, an unmistakably loud rip as the clothing drifts to the floor in separate pieces. 

Raphael sighs, clasping his shoulder. “Kid, you really gotta stop ruining my jackets.” 

“ _You_ gotta stop sneaking up on me,” Simon mutters under his breath.

Raphael sits on the couch, legs crossed and makes an expectant gesture with his hand. “So? The wedding?”

Simon swallows, and it's like middle school gym class when he doesn't know if it's worse to change or not to change, and Raphael's face is impassive as ever. 

“It wasn't a date,” Simon corrects, fingers fumbling as he undoes the buttons. “And the wedding didn't happen.”

Raphael's eyebrow flicks up, and Simon isn't sure if it's at his words or how terribly slow he is at taking off his shirt- but he doesn't want to accidentally ruin it, no matter how tempting it is to use his new speed and finish changing in a blink. 

“Magnus showed up-”

“Ah,” Raphael says, and Simon turns away to strip off the undershirt and pull on a t-shirt. It's the Count Broccula one Clary had casually included with all his other pun related shirts, and he still likes wearing it if only for the fact that Raphael clearly does not value his cheap punny shirts. 

“-and Alec kissed him and boom, no wedding. It was just like a movie,” Simon finishes, carefully slipping the belt through each loop. 

“I'm sure the uppity Clave guests just adored that,” Raphael says with a smirk. “I should send Magnus a fruit basket.”

“Uh huh,” Simon says, folding the belt up and definitely not dilly-dallying in hopes of the floor opening up and swallowing him. At least he stopped thinking about the fact that Clary obviously had more than a crush on Jace for like a consecutive ten minutes. She'd confessed to kissing him before learning about the sibling thing, and Simon had never felt like such a dick before. Rebecca had warned him about this, years ago- that the whole falling into unrequited love wasn't nearly as happy or as romantic as the movies made it seem. And he was trying to get over Clary- maybe not as actively as he should have been, but he really was. Now. 

“Simon?” Raphael asks, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

“Uh yeah? What?” Simon says, undoing his pants too quickly- _Raphael's pants_ \- and wow, it was a good thing he hadn't been thinking about that when he was actually wearing them. He trips over nothing trying to get them off, the floor rushing up to meet him, and Raphael's got him- stabilizes his hips and pulls him back up. 

“Thanks,” Simon mutters to the floor, stepping out and pulling on jeans. 

“You do usually dress yourself right?” Raphael asks, and Simon flushes.

“It's different as a vampire, okay? I feel like I'm going to hulk out and ruin everything. At least the hulk's shorts never ripped.” 

Raphael shrugs, “We have a better budget, it's not exactly difficult for us to replace clothes.” 

“Right,” Simon says, remembering the golden caskets. (They're not even a _little_ comfortable, need way thicker padding and more room.)

“You didn't have any trouble containing your hunger?” Raphael asks, and something warm twists in Simon's gut. 

“Nope, my murderous tendencies were in check,” Simon answers. 

“Great,” Raphael declares, standing. “That deserves a treat- Jordan brought in some fresh buffalo blood. It's pretty unique.” 

Simon bunches the clothes together, biting his lip. “Sorry about your jacket.” 

Raphael rolls his eyes, grabbing his hand. “I wrote it off as a lost cause when I lent it to you. C'mon, let's go down to the kitchen.” 

And Simon follows, a familiar heat tugging at his gut. This time though, it feels more dangerous- more like possibility and hope- like Raphael might just like him back.

**Author's Note:**

> ([tumblr? ^.^](http://parkwest.tumblr.com/))


End file.
